The invention relates in general to mortar systems and in particular to baseplates for mortar systems.
Before mortar systems became crew-carried weapons, their recoil loads were absorbed by a large structure, such as a gun carriage. Large structures such as a gun carriage are too heavy to be carried by a single individual. The problem of absorbing recoil from mortar systems has existed since mortar systems became crew-carried weapons.
A baseplate may be used with a mortar system to absorb recoil. A baseplate may be small enough to be man-portable. A baseplate may provide an interface between a mortar gun tube and the ground to thereby allow the ground to absorb the recoil energy of the mortar gun tube.
Various baseplates designs have been used in the past. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,765,707 and 2,558,024 disclose baseplate designs. Most baseplates have been solid metal castings or forgings. Known baseplates may be relatively heavy due to their all-metal, bulky construction. While known baseplates may adequately absorb recoil, they may be improved by decreasing their mass. Decreased mass means less of a burden on the person carrying the baseplate. Baseplates of lower mass have long been sought by users of crew-carried mortar systems.
Past efforts to construct a baseplate out of lighter weight composite materials have failed to produce a reliable baseplate. One problem with composite baseplate designs has been the joint between the legs and the top plate. In metal baseplates, the legs and top plate may be made from a single piece of material, so that there is no need to join the legs to the top plate. Composite baseplates, however, may not be cast or forged like metal baseplates
A need exists for reliable, low mass baseplates for mortar systems.